


Welcome Home

by Lucicelo



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Airports, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homecoming, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Military!au, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After such a long time of not seeing his beloved, Hiroki nervously awaits at the airport, wanting nothing more than to have those warm arms embrace him once again. Military!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Sweat accumulated in Hiroki's palms, he licked his lips, his eyes wandered all around the airport.

Groups of people were scattered in different areas, awaiting the return of their loved one from the war. He watched families breaking into tears as they clung to their beloved soldier. More and more soldiers entered the terminal which left him wondering where the man he waited would hurry up. All of this nervousness was not something he was accustomed to and the relief he felt when he got a message, explaining that his lover would return home.

Crossing his arms across his chest, he tried remaining nonchalant in front of all of these people. He didn't want to seem visibly eager or show the excitement that after such a long time, he was seeing Nowaki again.

Screams of children, clapping, exclamations of happiness filled the space. Hiroki was sure he couldn't hear his own thoughts, he only heard his heart beating faster as time passed on. He bit the inside of his cheek, what was taking Nowaki so long?

He remained in his spot as he stared at a couple frantically kissing and holding onto each other. If he wasn't so against showing affection in public, he could have done the same to Nowaki.

His lover wouldn't have cared any way and would have kissed him anyway.

Through all of the noise of the surrounding families, he managed to hear someone exclaiming. "Hiro-san!"

Snapping his head to the direction of a familiar voice calling out his nickname, he tried to keep the tears from gathering in his eyes when he saw Nowaki fast walking toward him. He saw the same gentle smile he loved, those twinkling blue eyes.

For a brief second, he thought that he was hallucinating. Until he heard Nowaki laughing, he was sure his confusion was present on his face to cause that reaction.

When Nowaki got close enough, he dropped his bag onto the floor and pulled Hiroki into a tight embrace. "I missed you..."

Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki and gripped onto him. He nuzzled his face into that broad chest, took in his warmth. For the first few months he couldn't fall asleep without Nowaki's arms wrapped around him, it took him so long to get used to it.

His bed felt empty and cold without him.

Hiroki gazed up, seeing tears rolling down Nowaki's face, he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. "I missed you too."

Nowaki sniffled, his grip became tighter around his lover as he kissed his temple. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He muttered into his ear. "I don't ever want to let you go again."

Hiroki smiled at the declaration as he hid his face in Nowaki's shoulder. "You don't have to return for another deployment right?" Nowaki furiously shook his head. "Good." Reaching up his hand, he ran his fingers through Nowaki's hair. "It's okay...I'm right here."

Nowaki suddenly jerked away from Hiroki's embrace, not a moment later, he kissed Hiroki's lips. Hiroki's eyes widened in shock but immediately relaxed in Nowaki's arms, his hands rested on Nowaki's back.

They didn't hear the people who took notice of their moment. After these long years without each other, those strangers didn't matter. Hiroki was taken in the moment while Nowaki didn't remotely care about them.

He dreamed of kissing his lover every single night, he wasn't waiting another moment longer.

Also, he wasn't waiting to ask his question another second either.

Nowaki broke the kiss as he stared down at Hiroki, whose expression of bliss turned into a glare at his sudden kiss. He smiled as he whispered an apology while Hiroki poked his chest with a frown on his face.

Touching his pocket, he felt the small box, he got near Hiroki's ear when he said. "I need to ask you something,"

Hiroki arched a brow. "What?"

Nowaki took out the box as he placed the box in Hiroki's hands and wrapped his hands around them. "I have waited such a long time to ask you and this long separation has solidified me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. So..."

Hiroki stared down at his hands and felt the box which were blocked by Nowaki's hands. His heart beat faster, Nowaki wasn't about to ask him  _that_ question right?

"Will you marry me?" Nowaki asked him.

Hiroki's jaw slacked, "W-What? You cannot be serious."

"I am." Nowaki told him. "I can change my name to yours, anything, just to become tied to you. We don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Yes." Hiroki snapped, he looked the other way as he tried not to cry. "Just put the ring on my finger, Nowaki."

Nowaki's smile turned into a full blown grin as he took off his hands off off Hiroki's just to retrieve the box. He opened it, grabbed the ring and slipped it on Hiroki's ring finger.

Hiroki felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he refrained from staring at Nowaki. He didn't know why he was embarrassed when Nowaki has constantly seen him with his guard down.

Nowaki held him in a loose embrace as he peppered his face with kisses. At the same time, he wiped away the tears from Hiroki's face but he couldn't help but cry along with him.

They broke from their moment when they heard loud clapping around them. Hiroki's face went bright red when he realized every single one of these people just watched them. Nowaki shielded him with his large frame as he smiled at them all.

He grabbed his bag and pulled Hiroki away, they made it outside of the airport doors in a hurry to avoid the people inside the building. Nowaki wrapped an arm around Hiroki's waist as he kissed his temple.

"Now where should we go, my beloved fiancé?" Nowaki asked him with the most charming smile on his face.

Hiroki answered him. "Straight home."

Nowaki smiled. "Perfect," He rubbed Hiroki's waist with his hand. "I have missed holding you in my arms in bed, Hiro-san."

Hiroki didn't respond to what Nowaki said but pinched Nowaki's butt on their way to the bus stop. Nowaki grinned at the gesture as he kissed Hiroki's cheek, mentally renaming himself as Kamijou Nowaki.

THE END.


End file.
